


Tik Tok

by Alice_Klein, Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: BL, M/M, Pairing mungkin akan bertambah, Reincarnation!AU, university!au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Tik tok—waktu berdetak, teratur, keras, juga penuh teka-teki. Tik tok—waktu berdentang, perlahan namun pasti mulai menyikap satu demi satu misteri. Tik tok—waktu berbunyi, menandakan saatnya telah tiba untuk kalian semua.





	1. Denting Pertama

**Title: Tik Tok**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Reincarnation!AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

**Kami tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

**Denting Pertama**

.

.

Maki Katsuhiko—atau untuk beberapa alasan, ia lebih berkenan bila dipanggil Miyoshi—sebenarnya tak begitu yakin bagaimana kisah ini bermula atau apa yang memicu kisah ini dimulai.

Ini seperti jalan cerita pada novel-novel pada umumnya, pembuka kisah kerap kali digambarkan tak begitu jelas. Seringnya malah ditinggalkan abstrak begitu saja, dibiarkan berakhir dengan tanda tanya besar yang menggantung di sudut nalar. Salah satu strategi yang lumrah digunakan, sebetulnya, agar para pembaca terus dihantui rasa ingin tahu dan tetap setia membaca kisah yang telah susah payah dirangkai oleh sang perangkai cerita.

Sebagai seorang pelukis yang juga sama-sama bergerak dibidang cipta karya, Miyoshi tentu mengerti pula perasaan seorang penulis, sehingga ia dapat memaklumi alasan itu tanpa perlu melayangkan komentar-komentar pedas seperti kritikus—kendati cara bicara sehari-hari Miyoshi juga sinis—.

Menuangkan buah pemikiran ke dalam rentetan frasa penuh makna, lagi, penuh sihir yang membuai—penulis kadangkala terlihat seperti seorang penyihir yang gemar menyulap kata-kata, dalam pandangan Miyoshi—adalah hal yang sulit dikerjakan. Sama seperti ia yang harus menuangkan segala hal yang mengetuk sanubarinya dan yang berhasil mengusik kelima inderanya ke dalam warna-warna cat minyak serta objek-objek alami maupun imajiner yang terkadang tak masuk akal.

Dan kembali lagi, untuk kasus Miyoshi kali ini, awal kisahnya bisa jadi apapun.

Bisa jadi awal kisahnya itu bermula sewaktu ia dipanggil oleh salah seorang dosen senior—dosen pembimbing seninya, lebih tepatnya—untuk datang menemuinya.

Waktu itu musim semi hari keenam dan hawa musim dingin masih semu-semu terasa di sensor perabanya. Awalnya Miyoshi enggan karena seenaknya saja Pak Tua itu menyuruhnya datang ke kampus di tengah-tengah masa liburan singkatnya. Namun jika ia tak ingin diberi _surat cinta_ , maka mau tak mau keinginan sang dosen harus dilaksanakan.

Dan mengorbankan satu hari liburnya lenyap, ternyata tidaklah sia-sia.

Dosen tua itu nyatanya hendak memberi penawaran khusus pada Miyoshi. Penawaran berupa beasiswa penuh untuknya melanjutkan studi ke salah satu universitas kanamaan di Jepang. Beliau mengatakan bakat Miyoshi di bidang seni sangatlah luar biasa—oh, tentu saja. Dari segi manapun, ia memang luar biasa sempurna, tanpa cela sedikit pun—dan karenanya ia tertarik untuk merekomendasikan Miyoshi ke kampus ternama di Negeri Sakura tersebut.

_Well_ … itu awal kisah yang klise, lagi, membosankan—dan bukan gayanya juga—. Jadi opsi lain, awal kisah Miyoshi bisa saja bercerita seperti ini …

Singkat cerita Miyoshi langsung menerima beasiswa itu tanpa tendeng aling-aling (dari dulu ia penasaran juga, sih, bagaimana rasanya menimba ilmu di negeri yang jauh) dan setelah dua minggu mengurus administrasi ini-itu (untunglah tidak serumit yang ia bayangkan), akhirnya sekarang ia tengah berada dalam pesawat yang terbang menuju negara tujuannya, Jepang.

Nah. Mungkin dari sini, Miyoshi akan mulai bercerita.

Waktu tempuh dari Jerman menuju Jepang kurang lebih 12 jam. Lama, Miyoshi tahu itu. Namun maskapai penerbangan yang ia tumpangi terbilang cukup baik, jadi ia tak merasa bosan. Ada televisi yang menampilkan film-film laris _box office_ —ya, meskipun Miyoshi juga tidak tertarik menonton—dan musik yang juga menghibur, musik gaya folks Jerman dengan nada-nada yang akrab mengalun sepanjang perjalanan.

Penumpang di sebelahnya pun tak menyebalkan. Bukan anak kecil yang berisik maupun ibu-ibu tua yang senang mengocehkan hal apapun yang mengganggu otak rentanya. Hanya seorang pria paruh baya yang tenang dan gemar bercocok tanam juga memelihara beberapa ternak di rumahnya yang terletak di kaki gunung. Pribadi yang menyenangkan, menurut Miyoshi. Bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan beliau, berhasil membuat kejenuhan Miyoshi lenyap.

Semuanya bagus, kecuali makanannya. Oh, Miyoshi tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi seorang penggerutu yang hobi mengeluh, tetapi kenyataannya makanan di sini terasa hambar dan sangat tidak cocok dengan lidahnya (Miyoshi peka sekali dengan apapun yang bersinggungan dengan rasa), sehingga hanya beberapa suap aja yang berhasil Miyoshi telan untuk berakhir ke pencernaannya. Miyoshi jadi teringat pernah membaca sekilas sebuah artikel di majalah, kalau saat berada di ketinggian, indera perasa seseorang akan menumpul dan sedikit kehilangan fungsinya. Jadi mungkin hal itulah yang terjadi pada dirinya saat menyantap hidangannya tadi.

“Para penumpang yang terhormat, sesaat lagi kita akan mendarat di Bandar Udara Internasional Tokyo, Haneda. Perbedaan waktu antara Berlin dan Tokyo adalah 8 jam. Kami persilahkan kepada Anda untuk kembali ke tempat duduk Anda masing-masing—”

_Ah, akhirnya._

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi sebelum akhirnya Miyoshi resmi menginjakkan kakinya di tanah yang asing.

Miyoshi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan berbagai panorama pun kini menyambutnya. Gedung-gedung, mobil-mobil yang melintasi jalanan, pohon, sungai, dan lainnya yang nampak seperti miniatur kecil dari sebuah metropolitan besar.

Tanpa sadar, seringai tipis khasnya pun terulas.

“ _Ich bin zu Hause_.”

Gumaman yang refleks terucap …

Karena—entah mengapa—Miyoshi merasa seperti kembali pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

“ _Raise_.”

“Berani juga kau rupanya,” Kaminaga terkekeh sembari memainkan _chips_ poker di genggamannya, “Akan kusambut tantanganmu, Hatano. _Call_.”

“Ah, ini tak akan bagus,” Kali ini Amari yang bersuara seraya bangkit berdiri, “ _Fold._ Sekalian aku mau istirahat _bentar_.”

“Aku juga, _fold_.”

“ _Mou_ , Odagiri dan Amari tidak seru sekali.”

“Berisik, Kaminaga,” Hatano berucap keki, “Sekarang anggap saja ini sebagai duel antara kita berdua dan  juga sebagai pembalasan atas kekalahanku di ronde sebelumnya.”

“Wah, wah,” Kaminaga menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, “Jadi ceritanya ingin balas dendam, nih? Silahkan saja bermimpi karena aku tak akan kalah darimu, Cebol.”

“Hah! Sudah kubilang jangan menyebutku—“

Satu dehaman berat menginterupsi adu mulut Hatano dan Kaminaga, “Sudah bicaranya? Apa bisa kita lanjut sekarang?”

“Oh, maaf Sakuma- _san_! Nah, silahkan buka kartu selanjutnya,” Kaminaga mempersilahkan sembari mengulas cengiran konyol yang tampak memuakkan di mata Hatano.

Pemuda bersurai jelaga yang bertugas sebagai _dealer_ itu pun membuka kartu kelima dari dalam dek. Kartu delapan sekop.

Tanpa merubah ekspresi _poker face_ -nya, Hatano menyodorkan satu tumpuk _chips_ , “ _Raise_.”

“Woah, Hatano berbahaya,” komentar Amari yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil satu toples biskuit dari konter dapur dan duduk di sisi ruangan bersama rekan-rekannya yang tidak ikut bermain, “Sebegitu inginkah ia menang?” Dua keping kudapan manis ia ambil, lalu ia lahap.

“Sifat aslinya memang tak mau kalah,” tanggap Jitsui—pemuda yang sedari tadi membaca buku dan tak terlalu mengindahkan permainan _poker_ yang tengah berlangsung di ruangan tersebut—, “Dan tak jarang bisa jadi ceroboh juga.”

“ _Call_.”

“Ya, dan Kaminaga adalah orang yang mudah terpancing,” Tazaki yang tengah memberi makan salah satu merpatinya yang bertengger jinak di atas meja, ikut beropini dalam bisikan kedua temannya.

“ _All in_.”

“Nah, kan,” Jitsui menutup bukunya dan atensinya beralih sempurna pada pertunjukkan _poker_ di hadapannya, “Sudah kubilang dia ceroboh.”

“ _All in_.”

“Anak itu malah ikut terpancing.”

“Err, kalian berdua ini …”

“Sekarang kalian boleh membuka kartu masing-masing,” ucap Sakuma.

Hatano mengawali, dengan cepat, ia buka dua kartu yang ada di tangannya, “ _Straight_!”

Selanjutnya Kaminaga, “Dan … aku _flush_! Yay, aku menang lagi! Rasakan itu, Hatano!”

Secara imajiner, empat siku yang membentuk perempatan, muncul di pelipis sang pemuda berponi belah tengah, “Argh, kau pasti curang!”

“Eh, enak saja!” Kaminaga membalas sengit, “Siapapun bisa menang dalam permainan semacam ini. Kau saja yang payah!”

“Apa kau bilang?!”

“Astaga … mulai lagi,” Odagiri yang diam, akhirnya buka mulut.

“Kalian jangan bertengkar,” Sakuma menengahi, “Lagipula ini hanya permainan kartu biasa, tak perlu diributkan.”

“Ini bukan soal permainannya, Sakuma-san. Ini soal harga diri!” Bantah Hatano jengkel, “Dia baru saja menyebutku payah dan … dan … c-ce—“

“Cebol.” Sengaja Kaminaga tekan pengucapannya, “Lho, kan memang kenyataannya begitu. Kok malah marah?”

“Berhenti memanggilku begitu, dasar kau _cowok playboy_.”

“Siapa yang _cowok playboy_ , hah? Dasar _cowok_ kurang kalsium!”

Amari mengurut kening. Sempat terbesit singkat sebuah pertanyaan di benak Amari kala itu, _mengapa ia bisa berteman akrab dengan kedua pemuda yang kekanak-kanakan seperti mereka?_ “Bahkan Emma bisa lebih dewasa dari mereka.”

“Kau benar, Amari- _san_ ,” Jitsui mengerling pada pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya, “Tazaki- _san_ , sebagai prefek di _dorm_ ini, bisakah kau melerai mereka? Akan merepotkan jika pertengkaran mereka sampai terdengar oleh supervisor asrama.”

Tazaki menghembuskan napas berat. Lantas ia bangkit berdiri (meskipun sebetulnya ia malas, tapi tuntutan tugas tetap harus dilaksanakan) dan mendekati kedua kubu yang sedang berseteru tak jelas tersebut.

“Kaminaga, Hatano, berhenti bertengkar sekarang.” Titah Tazaki masih dengan pembawaannya yang tenang, “Jika tidak, tak akan aku izinkan kalian berdua bermain _poker_ hingga dua minggu ke depan.”

“Kan Hatano yang mulai duluan, Hatano saja yang dihukum tidak boleh main poker, Tazaki.”

“Kau duluan yang memanggilku cebol, Kaminaga. Harusnya kau yang dihukum.”

“Hee, tapi itu ‘kan panggilan sayang—ugh! Kok aku dipukul?!”

“Karena kau menjijikan.”

“Aku yang tampan ini kau bilang menjijikan?”

“Hanya orang buta yang melihatmu tampan.”

“Buta karena cinta, ‘kan?”

Rasanya di detik ini juga, Tazaki ingin pensiun saja dari jabatan prefek-nya.

“Tazaki.”

Satu suara memanggilnya dari arah pintu. Ada Fukumoto—salah satu rekannya yang lain—berdiri di sana. Maniknya tampak datar kendati di dalam ruangan tengah terjadi kekacauan bak medan perang.

“Ah, iya. Ada apa, Fukumoto?”

“Tadi Yuuki-san—“ saat nama itu terucap, seketika seluruh suara yang ada di ruangan itu lenyap ditelan bumi, seolah nama itu adalah kata tabu yang semestinya tak pernah dilontarkan jika tak ingin nyawa melayang sia-sia, “—menyuruhmu untuk segera datang ke ruangannya.”

_Mampus_ , Tuan Besar marah.

**.**

**.**

Yuuki memandangi kembali berkas-berkas yang telah menghuni meja kerjanya sejak pagi, bukannya ia belum membacanya, pria itu hanya mengulang kembali apa yang telah ia tekuni saat mentari baru akan beranjak dari peraduannya. Bola mata kelabunya bergulir ke sudut, memandang dingin lelaki muda di depannya yang masih setia mengulas senyum rubah.

“Jadi kau Katsuhiko Maki?” tanya pria yang telah berusia senja itu tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan raut bersahabat.

“Mengenai itu, _Herr_ Yuuki, aku akan lebih menghargai jika Anda memanggilku dengan ‘Miyoshi’,” sahut Miyoshi seraya mempertahankan senyumnya.

Yuuki mendengus singkat, tak banyak menanggapi. “Jarang menemukan ada mahasiswa Jerman yang berminat melakukan pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang. Bagaimana dengan Prancis? Kau mahasiswa seni, kan?” selidik lelaki yang rambutnya telah memutih itu tajam.

“Mungkin Anda bisa menanyakan itu pada dosen pembimbingku kenapa beliau mengirimku kemari, kalau tak salah kalian cukup akrab,” Miyoshi menjawab, namun bukan berarti Yuuki tak menyadari seringai miring yang terulas rapi di bibir sang mahasiswa.

Pria berusia senja yang rambutnya telah memutih itu mengetuk ujung telunjuknya ke meja secara teratur, bukan bersenandung— _mengalkulasi_. “Hanya itu?”

“Aku tak punya alasan lain,” Miyoshi mengendikkan bahu singkat. “Aku penasaran seperti apa rasanya belajar di luar negeri, lagi pula ini negeri kelahiran ibuku. Apa itu bisa mengurangi rasa penasaran Anda, _Herr_ Yuuki?” ia balik bertanya.

Yuuki tak segera menjawab, membiarkan senyap mengisi sesaat sebelum akhirnya hanya memberi gumam singkat untuk menjawab tanya sang mahasiswa.

Ketukan pintu teratur serta halus mengisi kekosongan dialog kedua lelaki itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah suara bariton lembut menyusul kemudian. “Saya masuk, Yuuki- _san_ ,” ucapnya.

Derit pintu terdengar bersamaan dengan sosok seorang lelaki berambut legam dengan manik biru tua muncul di ambang pintu. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mendapati bola matanya dipenuhi kilatan tanya menemukan eksistensi seorang lelaki muda yang—sepertinya—sebaya dengannya juga di sana.

“Tazaki,” Yuuki mengucap nama lelaki yang baru tiba itu dingin, “ini mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jerman, Katsuhiko Maki,” ia memperkenalkan.

“Ah,” Tazaki sontak sumringah, kalau boleh jujur kelegaan membasuhnya saat itu juga. Rupanya sang supervisor asrama yang disebut-sebut sekejam iblis ini tak ingin memberinya peringatan atau apapun. Kakinya dengan lugas melangkah mendekati lelaki berambut coklat tanah itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. “Selamat datang di Jepang, Katsuhiko- _san_. Namaku Seto Reiji, prefek dari D- _Dorm_. Senang bertemu dengan Anda,” ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

“Oh? Kau punya nama panggilan yang menarik, Reiji- _san_ ,” Miyoshi menaikkan sebelah alis, menyadari perbedaan nama yang diucapkan Yuuki dengan nama yang dilontarkan pria muda bermanik biru tua itu barusan. “Katsuhiko Maki. Tapi, aku akan lebih menghargai jika kau memanggilku dengan Miyoshi,” sahut mahasiswa blasteran itu sembari menjabat tangan Tazaki.

“Ah,” Tazaki mengulas senyum tipis, bernostalgia tanpa diminta, “... sebenarnya ada beberapa hal. Nama asliku Seto Reiji, tapi kebanyakan memanggilku Tazaki. Kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu, aku tak keberatan, Katsuhiko- _san_ ,” jelas lelaki itu ramah.

“Aku memilih Tazaki kalau begitu,” Miyoshi dengan lugas menjawab. “Dan ‘Miyoshi’ juga berlaku untukmu, Tazaki,” koreksi mahasiswa seni itu menyambung kalimatnya.

Tazaki masih mempertahankan senyum kala mendengarnya. Pria itu dengan bijak melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka lebih dulu disusul Miyoshi. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang supervisor, kemudian berucap, “Saya akan mengajak Miyoshi berkeliling lebih dulu,” izinnya.

Yuuki hanya menyahut singkat sebagai respons, tanda telah memberi izin. Tangannya meletakkan kembali dokumen berisi pertukaran pelajar milik sang mahasiswa Jerman ke pinggir meja. Tazaki menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat, kemudian ganti menatap Miyoshi seraya mengajak, “Lewat sini, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi tak banyak berkomentar, ia berbalik dan mengikuti Tazaki yang telah membuka pintu dan menunggunya di ambang pintu.

“Miyoshi.” Suara panggilan Yuuki tanpa diduga menggema, menghentikan langkah pria berambut coklat tanah itu. Miyoshi berbalik, menemukan Yuuki tengah menautkan kedua tangannya dengan siku bertumpu pada meja. Supervisor yang bertanggung jawab atas lantai pertama asrama lelaki itu menaikkan sudut bibir, tersenyum misterius.

“Selamat datang di D- _Dorm_ ,” ucap Yuuki kemudian.

Miyoshi terdiam selama beberapa detik hingga dengus mencemooh dan senyum rubah kembali terlukis di bibirnya. “ _Danke, Herr_ Yuuki,” ujarnya sembari memamerkan senyum.

Mahasiswa seni itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit sebagai tanda hormat, lalu mengikuti Tazaki yang telah lebih dulu melangkahkan kaki di luar ruangan, dan menutup pintu dari luar.

**.**

**.**

“Aku penasaran seperti apa Tazaki menghadapi kemarahan Yuuki- _san_ ,” Hatano menyeletuk tanpa bersalah. Netra coklat setengah mengantuknya melirik jam dinding, kakinya masih senantiasa menggoyangkan kursi yang didudukinya ke depan dan ke belakang.

“Lho? Kukira dia dipanggil untuk teguran,” Amari menimpali.

Tawa Kaminaga meledak tiba-tiba. “Mungkin Yuuki- _san_ berhasil menyikap perihal merpati yang dipeliharanya diam-diam di kamar asrama,” ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya.

“Aku turut berduka mendengarnya,” Jitsui memutus fokus dengan bukunya dan memandangi seluruh rekan asrama yang tinggal satu lantai dengannya. “Sepertinya malam ini merpati bakar akan menjadi menu utama kita,” ia menambahkan dengan bibir mengulas senyum _manis_.

Fukumoto mengusap dagu, berpikir tanpa mengubah emosi pada raut wajahnya. “Aku ingin tahu caranya memanggang merpati,” ujarnya datar.

“Sudah diputuskan! Malam ini kita pesta merpati panggang!” putus Kaminaga sepihak di antara tawanya yang berderai.

Amari tanpa diduga berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan merentangkan tangan. “Nah, tuan-tuan, bagaimana kalau kita mulai tradisi kita?” tanyanya dengan wajah jenaka.

“Oi, kalian terlalu berisik! Orang yang ada di luar bisa terganggu,” tegur Sakuma setengah jengkel, ia benar-benar tak bisa berfokus pada buku yang ditekuninya.

Amari tertawa ringan. “Ayolah, Sakuma- _san_. Lagakmu seperti tidak tahu kami saja. Berapa yang mau kau pertaruhkan?” pancingnya.

“Haaah? Taruhan yang menggunakan uang asli seperti itu sejak awal tak diperbolehkan di lingkungan universitas tahu!” sembur lelaki berambut jelaga itu. Seperti yang diduga, ia memang tak akan pernah terlibat.

“ _Keh_ , katakan saja kau tak ikut karena tengah melarat bulan ini,” sembur Hatano kurang ajar.

“Hahaha! Jadi sikapnya yang menjunjung peraturan itu hanya kedok?” Kaminaga tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa gelinya kala mendengar kalimat—yang tentunya tidak benar—itu dari bibir rekannya yang paling pendek.

“Kalau Sakuma- _san_ kekurangan uang, kenapa tak coba kerja sambilan saja?” Jitsui bermurah hati memberikan solusi. “Eh, tapi aku tak tahu ada yang mau merekrut Sakuma- _san_ , sih,” sambungnya lagi tanpa bersalah.

Demi Dewa, astaga. Memang wajah tak bisa jadi tolak ukur sifat seseorang, Jitsui membuktikan itu dengan jelas.

Sakuma menarik napas panjang, telinganya mencoba mengabaikan ledakan tawa rekan-rekannya. “Sudah cukup, kalian—“

_—krieet ..._

“Oi, bukannya kalian terlalu keras? Suara kalian sampai terdengar di lorong,” tegur Tazaki di ambang pintu yang hanya seperempat terbuka. Dahinya setengah berkerut, agaknya ikut terganggu dengan suara kawan-kawannya yang kelewat keras.

“Hoo, Tazaki, bagaimana Yuuki- _san_ akan mengeksekusi merpati-merpatimu? Mutilasi, goreng, bakar, atau ... apa?” tanya Hatano tak tahu diri.

Sebelah alis Tazaki terangkat. “Kau mengigau, Hatano?” tanyanya.

“Haaah? Salahmu sendiri lama sekali ke ruang Yuuki- _san_! Atau kau baru berkencan singkat dengan salah satu merpatimu?” Hatano menyeringai kurang ajar, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala sebagai bantalan.

“Hei, hei. Aku masih normal. Hentikan gosip tentang orientasi seksualku itu.” Tazaki menghela napas.

“Ditolak. Dilihat dari manapun, kau positif memiliki kelainan orientasi seksual bernama _pigeonsexual_ , Tazaki- _san_ ,” sanggah Jitsui tegas.

“Jitsui, kukira kau ada di pihakku,” Tazaki berucap tak percaya.

“Lebih tepatnya, aku ada di pihak yang menguntungkan, Tazaki- _san_ ,” balas Jitsui seraya terkekeh diikuti yang lain.

“... pfft—!”

Cibiran pelan yang diikuti dengan kekeh arogan tanpa diduga ikut memenuhi ruangan. Seluruh lelaki yang ada di area aula asrama itu sontak menghentikan tawa, memilih diam dan mendengarkan kekeh angkuh itu. Semuanya familiar dengan nada itu, namun tak ada yang tahu pasti—semua kecuali Sakuma.

Karena Sakuma bukan hanya familiar, melainkan _tahu_ —baik suara kekeh itu maupun lelaki pemilik kekeh arogan tersebut.

“Oh? Di luar dugaan, ternyata kalian punya cara menginterpretasikan sesuatu dengan menarik,” ucap pemilik suara tadi setelah berhasil meredakan kekehannya.

Tazaki melepas pegangan tangannya pada kenop pintu, kemudian bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri. Pintu kayu didorong dari luar hingga terbuka lebar, memunculkan sosok lelaki berambut coklat tanah dengan poni flamboyan. Manik kucing senada helaian rambutnya melirik penuh selidik, senyum angkuhnya yang tersungging bersamaan dengan dagu yang terangkat tipis.

“ _Guten Tag_ , mahasiswa dari D- _Dorm_ ,” sapa lelaki berambut coklat itu.

Potongan ingatan kembali berputar di kepala Sakuma, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara-suara itu terngiang di telinganya. Tanpa sadar, lelaki berambut arang itu membuka mulut, melontarkan nama lelaki yang pernah dikenalnya di masa lalu.

“... Miyoshi?”

**.**

**.**

_**.to be continued.** _

**.**

**.**


	2. Denting Kedua

**Title: Tik Tok**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Reincarnation!AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Hal-hal yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita dan bukan untuk memecah belah. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya.**

**Kami tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Hope you like it~**

**.**

**.**

**Denting Kedua**

**.**

**.**

_“Menurut kalian bagaimana hari ini?”_

_Sakuma bergeming dalam posisi hendak membuka pintu. Ia tahu menguping bukanlah hal yang terpuji, namun kali ini rasa ingin tahu lebih mendominasi dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk._

_“Maksudnya, reinkarnasi?” Suara Jitsui yang pertama menanggapi, nadanya terdengar mengonfirmasi._

_“Yup. Jadi, menurut kalian bagaimana?”_

_“Kemungkinannya tidak pasti, kurang dari 10%.” Suara Hatano ikut menimpali. Sakuma menduga lelaki itu berucap demikian bersamaan dengan meletakkan tangan ke belakang kepala seperti kebiasaannya._

_“Hatano-san selalu terpaku pada hasil kalkulasi.” Suara Jitsui menegur, diikuti dengan suara buku yang ditutup._

_“Itu karena teori yang mereka kemukakan sama-sama konyol,” Hatano membela diri._

_“Seperti yang Hatano bilang; teori yang mereka kemukakan sama-sama konyol, tapi aku tak akan mungkir kalau itu cukup menarik.” Kini, suara Miyoshi ikut bergabung dalam diskusi kecil mereka._

_“Mundur, semuanya. Miyoshi akan memulai teorinya,” Kaminaga menyeletuk usil._

_Merasa sudah waktunya masuk, Sakuma membuka pintu tiba-tiba, mengalihkan atensi seluruh mata-mata yang masih bertahan di dalam ruangan._

_“Kalian masih di sini?” tanya Sakuma membuka percakapan, mencoba terlihat wajar. Sebelah tangannya menutup pintu dari dalam, matanya tak terlepas dari kumpulan pria yang ada di sana—Miyoshi, Amari, dan Kaminaga duduk melingkari meja yang ada di tengah, Jitsui duduk di sebelah Tazaki, Hatano di dekat Fukumoto yang sibuk menata gelas, sementara Odagiri memilih duduk sendirian di dekat pintu._

_“Seperti yang terlihat, kan?” Miyoshi yang lebih dulu mampu menguasai diri, kemudian refleks mengulas senyum miring. “Omong-omong, tuan-tuan, bagaimana kalau kita minta Sakuma-san ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan kita sebelumnya?” sambung lelaki itu ringan._

_“Haah? Kau bercanda, Miyoshi?” sembur Hatano lebih dulu._

_“Tidak,” jawab mata-mata berambut coklat itu singkat, lengkap dengan seringai rubah yang tak kunjung sirna dari bibirnya. Dipandanginya tentara penghubung tersebut dengan manik coklat yang berkilat jahil, seakan tak sabar kembali mengusili sang Letnan—bahkan ia tak bertanya apa pria berambut arang itu mau atau tidak untuk ikut dalam diskusi berat mereka._

_“‘Bhagavat-gita 2.27: Orang yang dilahirkan pasti akan meninggal, dan sesudah kematian, seseorang pasti akan dilahirkan kembali. Karena itu, dalam melaksanakan tugas dan kewajibanmu yang tidak dapat dihindari, hendaknya engkau jangan menyesal.’” Miyoshi mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan, “Ini tentang reinkarnasi, kelahiran kembali seseorang yang telah mati. Menurut Sakuma-san bagaimana? Apa itu mungkin?” tanyanya._

_Alis Sakuma bertaut, jelas sekali tak menyangka pertanyaan yang akan diajukan mata-mata angkuh tersebut. Hening menyelinap selama pria berambut jelaga itu berpikir, netra dengan beragam warna saling lirik satu sama lain, menanti ia buka suara._

_“Mungkin saja,” Sakuma akhirnya menjawab, meski nadanya masih setengah tak yakin akan memuaskan semua mata-mata ini atau tidak._

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin,” Sakuma menyanggah._

_“Termasuk dengan kepercayaan ‘akan berjumpa dengan rekan-rekanmu yang lebih dulu tiada’?” Miyoshi kembali memancing._

_Sakuma menghela napas panjang. “Sebenarnya tujuanmu hanya untuk menyudutkanku, kan?” tudingnya._

_Seluruh mata-mata di sana (minus Odagiri serta Fukumoto) tak lagi mampu menahan kekeh geli mereka, tak terkecuali Miyoshi sendiri. Tawa mereka memenuhi ruangan, kentara sekali hinaan yang mereka layangkan._

_“Astaga, Miyoshi. Jangan berlebihan begitu pada Sakuma-san,” tegur Amari di tengah-tengah kekehannya._

_“Aah. Aku harus mengaku kalau malam ini Miyoshi-san lebih keji daripada saat menjebak Sakuma-san pertama kali dalam Joker Game,” Jitsui menimpali._

_“Aku merasa tersanjung itu keluar dari mulutmu, Jitsui,” ucap Miyoshi di sela kekeh gelinya yang belum reda._

_Sakuma mengerutkan dahi, jelas tersinggung setengah mati. Beruntung setidaknya ia sudah cukup memahami sifat mata-mata asuhan Letkol Yuuki ini sehingga mampu menguasai diri. “Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kausampaikan, aku akan pergi,” putus pria itu cepat._

_“Kenapa terburu-buru, Sakuma-san? Tidak sabar melihat kehidupanmu sebelumnya dari alam mimpi?” Miyoshi menyahut tiba-tiba, menahan sang tentara yang telah berbalik dan nyaris meninggalkan ruangan._

_Pria berambut jelaga itu berbalik gusar. “Apa maumu sebenarnya?” tanyanya setengah membentak._

_Miyoshi meredakan tawanya, kemudian memamerkan senyum misterius yang punya berjuta makna. “Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh, Sakuma-san?” tantangnya._

_“Bertaruh?” ulang Sakuma tak mengerti._

_“Reinkarnasi sendiri memiliki teori yang samar, tidak jelas pembenarannya,” Miyoshi menarik napas, mengambil jeda singkat, “Jadi, jika Sakuma-san benar-benar yakin tentang kelahiran kembali dan kau benar, bagaimana kalau saat itu ... kita bertaruh dalam poker lagi?”_

**.**

**.**

**.**

“ ...- _san_? Sakuma- _san_? Apa kau dengar, Sakuma- _san_?”

Sakuma tersentak keras dalam bayang masa lalu yang menginterupsi di tengah perbincangannya dan Miyoshi. “Y- ya? Kau bilang apa barusan?” Lelaki itu bertanya kalap.

Sakuma tak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau sebaliknya. Memorinya sebagai tentara Jepang sebelum Perang Dunia II meletus terekam jelas dalam kepalanya.

Reinkarnasi; itu menjadi titik akhir tanya Sakuma tentang mengapa ia ada di sini. Sempat ia bertanya, ‘kenapa hanya dia saja? Di mana delapan mata-mata itu?’ lalu menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa, ‘reinkarnasi hanya akan terjadi pada orang-orang yang memercayai hal itu terjadi, itu tidak berlaku pada orang-orang yang menganggap kelahiran kembali hanya sebagai omong kosong’. Begitu pikirnya dulu, sehingga ia seperti biasa menjalani hidupnya di masa ini. Begitu lulus sekolah menengah, ia mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa hukum di universitas yang cukup ternama dan dinyatakan lulus seleksi. Ia kira, hidupnya akan seperti biasa meski kenangan akan kehidupannya di masa lampau kadang kala menghantui bunga tidurnya. Namun ia salah, ia bertemu _lagi_ dengan orang-orang yang menjadi bagian masa lalunya di Klub Perkumpulan Kebudayaan Asia Timur Raya yang dibina Arisaki Akira—namun juga lebih dikenal dengan Yuuki. Ia bertemu lagi dengan seluruh (mantan) mata-mata D-Kikan, semua _kecuali satu_.

“... oh? Apa ini? Apa nyawamu benar-benar masih ada di sini, Sakuma- _san_?”

Sakuma tersentak lagi, dalam hati mengutuk diri sendiri karena pembahasan kehidupannya dulu pasca Perang Dunia II mampu membuat fokusnya lenyap entah ke mana. “Maaf. Apa yang kaubilang tadi?” tanyanya setengah menyiratkan sesal.

Miyoshi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, tatapan netra coklatnya menilai. “Apa kau sedang berusaha mengelak dengan pembicaraan ini, Sakuma- _san_?” tanyanya dengan paras menuding.

“Hei! Aku benar-benar tak mendengar, bukan mengalihkan topik!” Sakuma membela diri.

Miyoshi menggidikkan bahu acuh tak acuh sebagai respons awal. Sakuma sempat mengira lelaki itu tak memercayainya dan hampir buka mulut, tapi berhasil dipotong lebih dulu oleh pemuda berponi flamboyan di depannya. “ _Ja._ Akan kumulai dari awal,” putus Miyoshi seraya menyandarkan punggung di dinding.

“Aku punya tiga pertanyaan awal,” Miyoshi memulai dengan intonasi menggantung.

“TIGA LANGSUNG?!”

“Satu,” Miyoshi mengabaikan protes Sakuma, “Kenapa aku bisa langsung ditempatkan di kamar yang sama denganmu, Sakuma- _san_?” tanya pemuda berambut coklat tanah itu.

“ _Aah_ ,” Sakuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya, agak canggung mulai menjelaskan. “Sebenarnya aturan asrama menyebutkan kalau satu kamar harus diisi dengan dua orang, kecuali untuk _supervisor_ dan prefek lantai. Di D- _Dorm_ , _supervisor_ -nya adalah Arisaki Akira- _san_ dan prefeknya—“

“Seto Reiji atau biasa dipanggil Tazaki, kan? Dan alasan satu-satunya kenapa aku bisa berakhir satu kamar denganmu adalah karena yang lain sudah berdua sementara tinggal kau yang sekamar sendiri, begitu?” Miyoshi menyela, ekspresinya setengah bosan. “Aku sudah tahu tentang mereka, omong-omong. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku lagi, Sakuma- _san_ ,” tambah pemuda itu lagi.

Beruntung Sakuma ingat betul bagaimana tingkah lelaki di depannya dulu sehingga bisa lebih baik mengatur emosi. “Baik. Pertanyaan keduamu?”

“Dua, kenapa lantai ini disebut D- _Dorm_? Daripada D- _Dorm_ , bukannya lebih bagus disebut D- _Floor_?” tanya Miyoshi seraya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, ekspresi bosannya tidak berubah.

_‘Dia bisa menanyakan hal sepele seperti ini di pertemuan pertama?’_ Sakuma nyaris tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran mahasiswa asal Jerman di depannya ini. “Y- yaah, sebenarnya dulu memang tak ada namanya. Itu hanya julukan asal awalnya, kemudian lantai E juga ikut meniru,” jawab pria berambut jelaga itu masih sama canggungnya.

“Kalau begitu, pertanyaan terakhir,” Miyoshi menarik napas, menciptakan jeda, “Darimana kau tahu namaku? Aku yakin itu pertemuan pertama kita,” sambungnya.

_‘Yang pertama di masa ini,’_ koreksi Sakuma tanpa suara.

“I-itu ...,” Sakuma menjatuhkan atensi ke kiri, mencari jawaban yang sekiranya mungkin bisa diterima pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, “... Yuuki- _san_ pernah menyebutmu sekali,” jawabnya.

“Dan kau bisa yakin aku orang yang ia sebut?”

“Aku juga tak menyangka aku benar,” Sakuma bersikeras.

“Jadi, maksudmu itu hanya keberuntungan, eh?”

Sakuma membisu selama beberapa sekon ke depan, terpaku pada sekelebat ingatan yang terlintas dalam kepalanya. “Daripada menyebut itu keberuntungan, mungkin ...,” kalimat itu menggantung selama beberapa saat hingga Sakuma memejamkan mata, mengenyahkan sisa kalimat yang belum diucapkan. “... tidak apa. Lupakan saja yang tadi,” tambah lelaki itu kemudian.

Helaan napas meluncur lebih dulu. “Begitu, kah,” Miyoshi menanggapi singkat, mengesampingkan pertanyaan yang memenuhi benaknya. Sakuma menghela napas lega, sedikit banyak bersyukur Miyoshi tak lagi mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan lain.

“Kalau begitu, Sakuma- _san_ , berhubung mulai hari ini aku juga menghuni kamar ini denganmu. Mohon bantuannya, ya,” sambung Miyoshi seraya memamerkan senyum—yang dalam kamus Sakuma lebih terlihat seperti senyum bisnis ketimbang senyum tulus.

Sakuma tahu itu bukan pertanda bagus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Banyak orang bilang, seni adalah keindahan (dan memang iya). Banyak juga yang mengatakan bila seni adalah suatu penggambaran dari angan-angan seseorang yang ingin disampaikan tanpa memandang batas seperti usia, gender, ras maupun kepercayaan. Seni adalah bentuk dari ekspresi. Segala afeksi yang terbalut emosi, tersalurkan dalam rupa yang macam-macam untuk sekadar memanjakan indera-indera anugerah dari Sang Maha Pencipta. Dan orang-orang dibalik karya seni artistik tersebut kerap kali disebut sebagai seorang seniman.

Dalam kisah ini, seperti Miyoshi—Katsuhiko Maki—contohnya.

Miyoshi tak keberatan bila beberapa orang menyebutnya sebagai seniman. Toh, ia memang seorang pelaku seni (seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni, untuk lebih tepatnya) yang selalu berjibaku dengan imajinasi-imajinasi tak terbatas dan—terkadang—tak masuk nalar. Melalui karyanya, orang-orang sering melayangkan pujian (dan itu pasti. Karena bagaimanapun, ia memang pantas dipuji). Melalui karyanya pula, ia mengaspirasikan segala ide dan buah pikiran yang akan sangat mengganggu apabila tak disalurkan.

Karena seni adalah hidupnya dan Miyoshi hidup untuk seni, sesederhana itu.

Tempatnya berpijak kini adalah sebuah gedung yang terdiri dari tiga lantai. Sebuah gedung yang berlabel gedung fakultas seni dan yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu untuk beberapa bulan ke depan.

Pilar-pilar megahakan menyambut orang-orang yang datang. Tak luput ada beberapa pahatan patung dan lukisan gaya abstrak hasil karya mahasiswa terbaik yang dipajang di sepanjang _lobby_. Sekilas, tempat ini jadi seperti museum seni skala kecil.Lalu alih-alih coretan kuas cat dengan warna-warna mencolok, dinding-dindingnya hanya diwarnai dengan satu warna; warna putih. Selebihnya dari gedung ini tak berbeda jauh dengan gedung fakultasnya di Jerman.

“… dan ruangan ini adalah studio melukis. Selama kau mahasiswa di sini, kau bebas menggunakannya. Namun tetap harus melalui proses _booking_ tempat dulu supaya tidak bentrok dengan mahasiswa lain yang juga ingin menggunakan ruangan itu,” Langkah sang pemuda terhenti, kemudian tubuhnya berbalik untuk menatap Miyoshi yang sedari awal mengekor di belakang, “Ini akhir dari _tour_. Apa ada pertanyaan?”

Miyoshi menggelengkan kepalanya, “Tidak ada. Sepertinya aku cukup paham pada penjelasanmu, Izawa- _sa_ —“

“ _Nah_! _Nah_!” Ia buru-buru menyela. Telapak tangannya pun mengibas-ngibas ke kiri dan kanan, menepis ucapan sang lawan bicara yang ia nilai keliru, “Jangan Izawa. Cukup Kaminaga saja.”

“Ah. Baiklah, Kaminaga,” Miyoshi balas sebelum kembali berucap, “Aku lihat kau punya nama panggilan yang menarik.” Sejujurnya, Miyoshi hanya memancing. Sebabs ebelum perkataannya diralat, ia telah mengetahui nama panggilan untuk seorang muda yang mengajaknya berkeliling gedung fakultas seni itu adalah Kaminaga.

“Hee, begitukah menurutmu?” Senyum Kaminaga terulas lebar. Ia jadi terlihat seperti anak anjing yang senang karena hendak diajak bermain oleh pemiliknya, “Nama itu aku dapatkan secara tak sengaja, sebetulnya. Kau tahu—saat-saat tengah melamun begitu, lalu tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang tercetus seperti ide _random_ yang tak jelas tetapi terus membayangimu bahkan hingga tertidur? Nama _Kaminaga_ aku dapatkan dari situasi itu. Meskipun aku tak yakin nama _Kaminaga_ adalah ide. Karena malah lebih familiar seperti … err, _d_ _éjà vu_. Oh! Maafkan aku! Aku terlalu banyak bicara.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Miyoshi menanggapi maklum. Jelas sekali kalau pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seseorang yang dideskripsikan sebagai pribadi ekstrovert yang terbuka. Bahkan dengan dirinya yang masih asing pun, ia—Kaminaga—dapat dengan mudah bercerita, “Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kaminaga.”

“Wah! Kau mengerti juga ternyata. Tak banyak yang paham, soalnya.” Kaminaga terkekeh ringan, “Tapi aneh, ya? Belum lama kau tiba di sini, tapi aku sudah merasa akrab denganmu, Miyoshi. Rasanya seperti bertemu kawan lama, entah kenapa.”

Kemarin Sakuma dan sekarang Kaminaga. Miyoshi tak menampik jika kalimat pemuda dengan kepribadian bebas itu dan pernyataan sang mahasiswa hukum setelah Miyoshi interogasi tadi pagi, menarik rasa ingin tahunya yang telah tertidur lama.

Rasa seperti bertemu kawan lama, memanggil namanya dengan benar meski itu kala pertama mereka bersua …

Benarkah hanya kebetulan? Atau memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Mengesampingkan segala konsep-konsep deduksi acak, Miyoshi lebih memilih untuk tak ambil pusing. Lagipula untuk apa ia berpikir demikian? Membuang waktu saja, “Mungkin karena kita berada di jurusan yang sama, jadi sama-sama merasa sudah mengenal satu sama lain,” Pelukis muda itu berucap datar sembari mengedikan bahunya acuh, antara yakin dan tidak yakin bahwa Kaminaga akan menyetujui konklusinya.

“Mungkin juga, ya. Mungkin karena itu.” Manik cokelat kehijauannya masih menyiratkan rasa bingung meski hanya setitik. Lalu beberapa detik sesudahnya, kembali, senyum lebarnya terkulum, “Sepertinya sudah tak ada pertanyaan, ya? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke asra—“

“Tunggu sebentar.”

Interupsi Miyoshi, membuat Kaminaga sedikit terkesiap, “Ada apa, Miyoshi?”

“Kaminaga, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?”

“Oh! Boleh, boleh. Tentu saja boleh,” Kaminaga menjawab antusias,“Ingin bertanya apa?”

“Sakuma- _san_ itu orang yang bagaimana, menurutmu?”

“Ah, Sakuma- _san_ teman sekamarmu, ya?” Kaminaga mengulang sebagai formalitas mengawali balasan (memangnya ada nama _Sakuma_ lain yang ia kenal?) “ _Well_ , bisa kubilang dia adalah orang yang paling kaku di antara kami—ya, patuh sekali pada peraturan begitu maksudku. Tak aneh, sih. Mengingat dia juga anak hukum.” Ada jeda yang ia sisipkan untuk merangkai kata, “Cara pikirnya, caranya bertindak pada suatu persoalan, berbeda dengan kami. Tak jarang, isi otaknya dinilai terlalu kuno karena selalu mengambil langkah aman jika memutuskan sesuatu.”

Miyoshi mendengarkan.

“Namun meskipun begitu, dia pemuda yang baik. Dan entah mengapa, kami langsung otomatis menghormatinya serta memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Padahal Sakuma- _san_ juga seumuran dengan kami.”

Itu menjelaskan panggilan sufiks _–san_ yang jarang Miyoshi dengar terucap dari bibir Kaminaga untuk penghuni _D-Dorm_ selain Sakuma.

“Hanya itu pendapatku,” Kaminaga mengakhiri jabarannya, “Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi?”

Miyoshi tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa jawaban Kaminaga sudah cukup untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang sempat terlintas, “Tidak ada dan terima kasih sudah menjawab pertanyaanku, Kaminaga.”

“Sama-sama. Dan jika ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, jangan sungkan untuk menanyakannya padaku atau anggota _D-Dorm_ yang lain.”

“Tentu saja.”

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Jadi, bagaimana tadi _tour_ singkatmu dengan Kaminaga?”

“Cukup mengesankan,” Kata Miyoshi, “Aku tak pernah menyangka jika universitas di sini memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap juga. Meskipun tetap tak lebih baik dari fasilitas di Jerman.”

“U-uh, begitu ya. Tapi aku yakin, universitas ini tak akan jauh berbeda dengan universitasmu di sana,” Sakuma balas sekenanya. _Well_ , ia bisa berkomentar apa memangnya? “Ah, kita sudah sampai.”

Di hadapan Miyoshi dan Sakuma kini, tampak jelas sebuah pintu kayu minimalis berwarna cokelat tua berlapiskan pernis yang mengilat. Ada ornamen papan kecil menggantung bertuliskan ‘ _Klub Perkumpulan Kebudayaan Asia Timur Raya_ ’, yang menunjukkan jika ruang dibalik pintu itu merupakan wadah berkumpulnya bagi orang-orang yang ingin mengetahui perkembangan budaya Asia Timur Raya dan sejenisnya.

Alasan Miyoshi menengok klub yang mayoritas anggotanya merupakan anggota _D-Dorm_ —atau mungkin memang cuma mereka berdelapanlah anggota tetapnya—hanya karena dilandasi rasa ingin tahu. Ya, tentu. Banyak hal yang memancing rasa penasarannya di negeri ini—di universitas ini, terutama. Dan kebetulan juga, Sakuma menawarkan diri untuk menemani Miyoshi kemari.

Kenop _stainless_ itu kemudian Sakuma raih dan pintu terbuka.

Kesan yang Miyoshi dapat setelah melihat ruangan itu adalah klasik dan tua. Rak buku berukuran sedang di sudut ruangan, meja kayu bundar yang ditempatkan di tengah-tengah, _wallpaper_ yang berwarna krem kusam dengan motif-motif bergaya _vintage_ , langit-langit dengan penyangga kayu hitam yang membentuk kerangka kokoh, dan sebuah jendela dengan gorden tipis. Secara garis besar, penilaiannya terhadap ruang klub ini tidaklah buruk.

Namun nampaknya, bukan hanya Sakuma dan Miyoshi yang tiba di ruangan tersebut. Sebab di salah satu bangku yang mengelilingi meja bundar, duduk seorang pemuda dengan surai kelam tengah duduk tenang seraya membaca buku.

“Jitsui,” Sakuma menyebutkan sebuah nama dan pemuda itu sedikit tersentak kala menyadari dirinya dipanggil.

“Ah! Sakuma- _san_ dan Miyoshi- _san_ ,” Jitsui—Morishima Kunio—meletakan bukunya dengan halaman yang masih terbuka, “Maaf. Aku tak menyadari kalian datang.”

“Tidak apa-apa santai saja,” Sakuma kembali melanjutkan, “Jarang-jarang melihatmu ada di klub pada jam segini, biasanya sedang ada di laboratorium.”

“Jam praktikumku diundur. Jadi sekalian saja aku menunggu di sini,” Balas Jitsui diiringi senyum tipis. Manik jelaga dibalik lensa berbingkai itu kemudian beralih pandang ke pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah Sakuma, “Dan sepertinya Miyoshi- _san_ sedang berkeliling. Berminat untuk bergabung di klub ini jugakah?”

“Aku baru melihat-lihat, belum ingin memutuskan,” Miyoshi menjawab, “Tapi klub ini sepertinya menarik dan akan masuk ke dalam pertimbanganku.”

“Ah, baiklah. Tak usah terburu-buru memutuskan,” Jitsui meneruskan, “Tapi tentunya kami akan menyambutmu jika kau benar-benar bergabung di klub ini, Miyoshi- _san_.”

Belum sempat Sakuma angkat suara lagi, suara dering ponsel miliknya menginterupsi. “Ah, ini dari dosen akademikku. Jika tak keberatan, aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua sebentar untuk menerima telepon ini.”

“Tentu kami tak keberatan,” Perkataan Miyoshi selanjutnya disetujui oleh pemuda satu lagi.

“Silahkan angkat teleponmu, Sakuma- _san_.”

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Sakuma kemudian berlalu dan meninggalkan Miyoshi juga Jitsui di dalam ruang klub.

“Miyoshi- _san_ , silahkan duduk dan buat dirimu nyaman di sini.”

Miyoshi selanjutnya menarik kursi di sebelah Jitsui dan duduk di sana. Buku yang tadi sempat Jitsui baca, sepertinya bisa menjadi topik obrolan mereka.

“ _Ulysses_ karya James Joyce, jika kau ingin tahu,” Jitsui berkata seolah-olah menyuarakan isi pikiran Miyoshi, “Kisahnya tentang Leopold Bloom yang menyusuri kota Dublin pada tanggal 16 Juni 1904. Sesederhana itu.”

Alis Miyoshi bertaut, “Tak mungkin sesederhana itu bila halaman bukunya saja tebal dan—aku asumsikan—berjumlah nyaris 500 lembar.”

“Lebih tepatnya 644 lembar,” Jitsui mengoreksi seraya melepaskan kacamata bingkai hitamnya sebelum melanjutkan, “Miyoshi- _san_ jeli juga, eh? Dan memang tidak sesederhana itu. Karena sang pengarang sengaja menyisipkan teka-teki yang membingungkan para sastrawan hingga beberapa dekade.”

Miyoshi menyeringai, tertarik dengan bahasan yang dikemukakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya, “Lalu, teka-teki yang seperti apa itu?”

“Metempsikosis,” Awal jawaban Jitsui, memancing atensi penuh dari Miyoshi, “Atau sebuah konsep yang awam disebut sebagai reinkarnasi.”

Merasa arah pembicaraan antara mereka mulai intens, sang pelajar pertukaran dari Jerman, menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, “Oh, silahkan dilanjutkan. Aku akan mendengarkanmu, Jitsui.”

Jitsui mengulum senyum tipis, “Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita menjadikan ini konversasi dua arah dan sekalian bertukar pendapat. Bagaimana menurutmu soal konsep yang barusan aku ungkapkan, Miyoshi-san? Punya pandangan tertentu?”

“Menurutku, reinkarnasi sendiri memiliki teori yang samar,” Bahu Miyoshi mengedik acuh, “Tidak jelas pembenarannya. Teori yang abu-abu.”

“Oh, begitukah menurutmu? Menarik sekali,” Dagunya bertopang pada salah satu tangan yang bertumpu di meja, “Bahkan jawabanmu persis seperti yang pernah kau ucapkan, Miyoshi-san.”

Lagi-lagi. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Miyoshi dibuat bingung dalam satu hari ini, “Maaf? Tapi aku yakin kita baru saja memulai pembicaraan ini beberapa menit yang lalu, Jitsui.”

Sudut bibir Jitsui terangkat membentuk seringaian yang makin menambah teka-teki bagi Miyoshi, “ _Well_ , tak apa jika kau tak ingat. Kita masih tetap dapat melanjutkan bahasan ini,” Mengabaikan Miyoshi yang masih dilingkupi rasa tak puas atas jawabannya, Jitsui melanjutkan, “Soal pendapat Miyoshi- _san_ , aku tak sepenuhnya membenarkan dan tidak pula sepenuhnya menyalahkan.”

“Bisa perjelas maksud ucapanmu, Jitsui.”

“Banyak kasus yang berhubungan dengan reinkarnasi. Dan di setiap kasusnya memiliki pola serupa, di mana _kita_ —dalam konteks ini, makhluk yang diberi kehidupan kedua—akan di tempatkan dari satu tubuh ke tubuh lain dan kemudian dipertemukan kembali dengan orang-orang yang pernah kita kenal di masa kita pernah hidup.”

Suara tik tok jam lalu mendominasi sebelum akhirnya Jitsui kembali bersuara.

“Tujuannya sendiri agar kita dapat merasakan karma atau balasan atas hal yang kita perbuat dahulu. Sebuah timbal balik agar kita dapat merasakan apa yang seharusnya kita terima sebelum raga kita kaku dan tak bernyawa.”

Dibalik penampilannya yang tenang, Miyoshi tak pernah menyangka ada konsep abstrak yang bersemayam di dalam sel kelabu Jitsui. _Well_ , Miyoshi pikir orang eksak seperti Jitsui hanya akan berjibaku dengan rumus dan angka.

“Harus aku akui, itu konsep yangtak dapat aku percayai seutuhnya meski ada beberapa orang yang mengaku jika ia adalah salah satu hasil reinkarnasi,” Miyoshi mendengus, “Karena konsep itu hanya kepercayaan masing-masing individu. Sebuah tautologi, untuk lebih tepatnya. Dengan sedikit keyakinan, bahkan kau dapat menyembah kepala ikan.”

Jitsui terkekeh, “Jadi menurutmu, orang yang percaya akan konsep reinkarnasi, akan dapat bereinkarnasi di kehidupan selanjutnya?”

“Aku pun tak sepenuhnya menyangkal perihal itu,” Miyoshi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada; sikap defensif, “Itu hanya kepercayaan, lagipula. Apa yang dapat membuatnya benar hanyalah karena kita yakin. Tak lebih. Dan tingkat keyakinan tiap pribadi berbeda-beda, sehingga aku tak dapat berkata mutlak _iya_ atau _tidak_.”

Si surai kelam mengangguk singkat setelah ujaran sang lawan bicara ia cerna, “ _Jaa_ , kalau begitu … “ Kalimatnya menggantung dan Miyoshi memasang telinga, “… jika kau yang mengalami kasus itu, Miyoshi- _san_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?”

Hening yang kemudian mengambil alih diskusi mereka, hingga suara alarm penanda pada jam tangan Jitsui berbunyi dan berulang nyaring.

“A-ah! Lihat waktunya. Sepertinya aku harus bergegas ke laboratorium sekarang,” Pemuda itu lantas meraih kacamatanya, memasukkan buku novel yang sempat terlupakan ke dalam tas, dan menyambar jas laboratorium putih yang tersampir pada salah satu sandaran kursi, “Maaf karena aku harus mengakhiri dialog ini, Miyoshi-san.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Kembali, bahu itu mengangkat singkat, “Aku senang dapat mengeluarkan pendapat dan melakukan sedikit olahraga otak.”

Jitsui tersenyum, “Kita masih bisa melanjutkan jika ada waktu. Pertanyaanku belum Miyoshi- _san_ jawab ‘kan?”

“Kau benar.”

Senyumnya terpatri, “Anggap saja aku memberi waktu berpikir untuk Miyoshi-san. Oh! Dan terima kasih, senang dapat berdiskusi denganmu.”

Miyoshi mendengus geli, “Sama-sama, Jitsui.”

Kacamata itu selanjutnya, Jitsui pakai kembali. Lalu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Namun sebelum membuka pintu itu, tubuh Jitsui sedikit berbalik dan mengerling pada pemuda yang masih duduk di tempatnya, “Sebelumnya, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan.”

“Apa itu?”

“Andai kata tempat ini—ya, _D-Dorm_ misalnya—adalah panggung yang sengaja dipilihkan Sang Maha Pencipta untuk menampung aktor-aktor yang pernah berperan dalam suatu kisah dan secara tak sengaja pula, sebuah reuni kecil pun tercipta akibat ulah tangan-tangan takdir yang nakal. Bukankah hal ini jadi terdengar seperti konsep reinkarnasi?”

“Iya. Lalu?”

“Tidakkah kau penasaran, Miyoshi- _san_?” Jitsui menyisipkan senyum antusias yang kentara, “Di saat seluruh pemain telah memulai kembali perannya, memulai kembali kisahnya dalam _setting_ yang berbeda, karma apa yang sekiranya akan mereka dapatkan sebagai pertanggungjawaban atas perbuatan mereka terdahulu?”

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. _to be continued_.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Hualoo! Sebelumnya, mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan ini hehehe. Lagi berdempetan antara UTS sama UAS sih jadi ... mau nangis- /yh.
> 
> Omong-omong, berhubung di chapter ini beberapa kali disinggung tentang ajaran-ajaran dan karya sastra, mohon untuk dimaklumkan bahwa adanya hal tersebut diperuntukkan semata-mata hanya untuk jalannya cerita dan bukan untuk penistaan agama atau yang lainnya. Jangan sampai nanti ada yang nuntut terus- /disumpel mulutnya.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mendukung perkembangan fanfiksi ini! Saya dan Alice-san merasa sangat senang untuk datangnya komentar atau kudos baru. Mohon maaf juga kalau komentar lama kami tak jawab. Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di karya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest dan Alice_Klein


	3. Denting Ketiga

**Title: Tik Tok**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning: Reincarnation!AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan. Hal-hal yang ada dalam fanfiksi ini semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan jalan cerita dan bukan untuk memecah belah. Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya.**

**Kami tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

**Denting Ketiga**

.

.

[ _“Di saat seluruh pemain telah memulai kembali perannya, memulai kembali kisahnya dalam setting yang berbeda, karma apa yang sekiranya akan mereka dapatkan sebagai pertanggung_ _jawaban atas perbuatan mereka terdahulu?”_ ]

Ketukan ujung pensil yang berirama terpaksa berhenti memecah sunyi. Jemari Miyoshi mengudara, dan selama itu pikirannya melalang buana pada sebuah tanya kelewat panjang yang Jitsui utarakan padanya. Sungguh, bukannya Miyoshi kurang kerjaan mau memikirkan hal itu di pagi buta—tolong jangan remehkan tugas-tugas yang dibebankan pada mahasiswa yang berkecimpungan di ilmu humaniora, tugas mereka tak kalah berat dengan fakultas yang berkutat pada ilmu eksak, hanya saja mereka lebih mampu menyamarkannya (atau memang sedari awal tidak terlalu peduli). Namun, mau tak mau, Miyoshi mengaku bahwa pertanyaan itu mampu menyitanya dalam lorong teka-teki.

Fokus Miyoshi pada lukisan yang beberapa waktu lalu ditekuninya buyar sepenuhnya. Netra senada rambut coklatnya memicing, menatap sengit salah satu sudut meja kayu secara acak. Pertama, Sakuma, lalu Kaminaga, dan terakhir Jitsui.

Jika mereka hanya berniat menyudutkannya karena kedatangannya sebagai orang baru, mereka salah besar. Miyoshi bukan tipe orang yang patut ditatap dengan sebelah mata. Memandangnya tak lebih tinggi dari orang kebanyakan sama dengan bunuh diri. Miyoshi akan membalas mereka dengan tindakan yang ratusan kali lebih menjengkelkan. Namun, Miyoshi bukannya tak bisa menangkap sarat jujur dalam kata-kata serta tatapan mereka. Itu asli, bukan pura-pura—anehnya demikian. Dan hingga kini, lelaki asal Jerman itu belum bertemu dengan titik temu, walau seluruh kemungkinan telah ia seleksi serta yang mendekati kebenaran ia kalkulasi.

Enigma macam apa yang membelenggu mereka sebenarnya, huh?

Tanpa diduga, lampu ruang makan menyala, menerangi setiap sudut ruangan dan membuyarkan lamunan sang mahasiswa. Miyoshi menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan manik gelap lelaki berambut kelam berdiri di dekat pintu ruang makan. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Miyoshi, raut wajahnya datar, mungkin bisa disandingkan dengan dinding. Mahasiswa asal Jerman itu mengenalnya dengan nama Shiozuka Hajime berhubung ia hanya sempat berkenalan singkat dengan seluruh penghuni D- _Dorm_ pada hari pertamanya.

“Belajar di tempat gelap tidak bagus untuk mata,” ujar lelaki jangkung itu tanpa merubah gurat wajahnya.

“Oh?” Miyoshi menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk seringai mencemooh. “Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu itu, Shiozuka- _san_ ,” sambungnya kemudian.

“Fukumoto saja,” koreksi Fukumoto tanpa merubah parasnya. Tangannya meraih apron putih yang tergantung di dinding, kemudian memakainya tanpa merasa keberatan sekalipun apron dan pekerjaan dapur identik dengan pekerjaan feminin yang hanya cocok dikerjakan perempuan.

“Baik, Fukumoto,” Miyoshi meralat. Netra coklat mahasiswa seni itu mengekori tindak-tanduk rekan satu asramanya. “Kau biasa bangun sepagi ini, huh?” tanyanya murni hanya basa-basi.

“ _Aah_ ,” Fukumoto membenarkan, datar. Tangannya dengan telaten mengabsen jumlah peralatan dapur dan peralatan makan. “Kebetulan aku cukup sering memasak di sini,” lelaki itu menjawab, kemudian menggumam lirih tentang absennya cangkir Tazaki dari tempat yang seharusnya.

“Oh? Mengejutkan mengetahui D- _Dorm_ punya koki sendiri,” respons Miyoshi.

“Sudah hobi. Kau sendiri biasa bangun sepagi ini?” Untuk kali pertama, Fukumoto balas bertanya meski perhatiannya masih terpaku pada peralatan makan.

“Tidak juga. Hanya terbangun lebih pagi,” Miyoshi menggidikkan bahu singkat.

Fukumoto bergumam sebagai respons, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang mahasiswa seni. “Mau kubuatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan?” tawarnya.

“Jika kau tak begitu keberatan, tentu saja,” Miyoshi menjawab lugas.

Pria berambut jelaga itu mengangguk. Tanpa bicara lagi, ia mulai sibuk pada kegiatannya sendiri. Suara pecahan telur, kompor yang dinyalakan, minyak yang dipanaskan—semuanya beradu dan membuat dapur dipenuhi hiruk-pikuk (meski kenyataannya hanya ada dua orang di sana). Miyoshi kembali berfokus pada buku sketsanya sambil sesekali melirik lelaki jangkung itu dan menerka apa yang sekiranya dibuat Fukumoto di sana.

“Omong-omong, waktu kau pertama kali kemari, kenapa Sakuma- _san_ langsung memanggilmu Miyoshi?” tanya Fukumoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari teflon.

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat, kepalanya sontak menoleh pada lelaki jangkung itu dengan mata mengilatkan tanya. “Maaf?”

“Kalian saling kenal—kau dan Sakuma- _san_ , maksudnya,” Fukumoto menjelaskan.

“Tidak, sama sekali,” sahut Miyoshi angkuh. “Aku sendiri penasaran darimana dia bisa tahu,” tambahnya.

“Begitu ...,” Fukumoto merespons datar. “Aku sempat mengira kalian saling kenal. Nama panggilanmu berbeda dengan nama aslimu,” komentarnya.

“Banyak yang berkata begitu,” Miyoshi mengulas senyum miring, sudah terbiasa mendengar komentar yang serupa. “Tapi, aku lebih berkenan dipanggil Miyoshi ketimbang Maki Katsuhiko,” jelasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Fukumoto bergumam singkat dan suara kompor dimatikan terdengar. Suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah meja yang dihuni Miyoshi terdengar stagnan, hingga sebuah piring porselen putih disodorkan di meja sang mahasiswa seni bersamaan suara berat Fukumoto yang berucap, “Aku membuat ini.”

Fokus netra Miyoshi berpindah dari buku sketsa, menemukan _pancake_ yang dilumuri madu dengan aroma harum yang menusuk hidung. Sedikit banyak, aromanya mengingatkan Miyoshi pada sesuatu yang telah lama— _déjà vu_ , seperti kata Kaminaga.

“Kau tidak suka?” Fukumoto menyeletuk.

“Tidak juga,” Miyoshi mengabaikan hal sepintas yang terpikir di pikirannya. Tangannya meraih garpu yang sengaja diletakkan Fukumoto di sisi piring, kemudian mencicipinya sedikit.

“Kau cukup berbakat dalam urusan dapur, huh?” Miyoshi menyeletuk setelah menelan makanannya.

“Kalau begitu katamu, senang mendengarnya,” jawab Fukumoto sekenanya. Lelaki itu berbalik, kemudian kembali melangkah ke konter dapur dan melanjutkan kegiatannya pagi itu.

Selanjutnya, tak ada yang berniat melanjutkan pembicaraan atau mengalihkan topik, masing-masing larut pada kegiatan yang ditekuninya—Miyoshi dengan _pancake_ -nya dan Fukumoto dengan pekerjaan dapurnya—hingga suara denting garpu diletakkan di atas piring terdengar diikuti suara Miyoshi yang berucap, “Aku selesai.”

“Ah. Bisa tolong bawakan kemari? Aku sedang sibuk mencuci peralatan memasak,” pinta Fukumoto sambil memunggungi ruang makan.

Tan menjawab, mahasiswa seni itu beranjak dari kursi, kemudian mendekati Fukumoto untuk menyerahkan piring. Lelaki jangkung itu menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara, lalu meneruskan kegiatannya.

“Omong-omong, _pancake_ tadi,” Miyoshi menyeletuk seraya menyandarkan punggungnya pada kabin, “entah kenapa rasanya aku familiar,” ia meneruskan.

“ _Aah_ ,” ada jeda sesaat, “seingatku kausuka dengan makanan itu,” ujar Fukumoto.

Sebelah alis terangkat. “Maaf?”

“Aku juga tak begitu paham,” Fukumoto menjawab datar, “hanya ... tiba-tiba teringat begitu saja. _Si ceng xiang xi_ **1**.”

Tak ada yang berniat memecah hening lebih jauh. Yang tersisa hanyalah suara air yang mengalir dari keran, bersama dengan pecahan teka-teki yang kian kusut.

.

.

.

“Di mana kau, buku _notes_ kecil bersampul coke— _ah!_ Itu dia!”

Hatano menggapai benda yang dicarinya sedari tadi dari bawah meja kayu berpelitur. Bangkit berdiri, sorot matanya kemudian memindai, memastikan bahwa buku itu memang buku yang ia cari. Dengus penuh kepuasan pun terdengar. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Jitsui bisa ceroboh meninggalkan barang bawaannya sendiri di ruang klub.

Buku _notes_ sudah di tangan. Berarti tinggal memberikannya pada orang yang bersangkutan.

Baru saja ia hendak melangkah, pintu ruang klub yang semula tertutup, dibuka oleh seseorang yang hendak masuk. Dibaliknya, Hatano dapat melihat pemuda dengan surai cokelat kemerahan yang kentara.

“Hai, Miyoshi,” sapanya kasual, “Mencari sesuatu?”

Miyoshi yang tiba dengan sorot mata tak terbaca, mendekati Hatano yang masih geming di salah satu sisi ruangan.

“Siapa yang harus aku hubungi untuk bisa bergabung di sini?”

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Miyoshi berkata. Dan Hatano segera melunturkan air muka keterkejutannya dalam pandangan yang menyoroti Miyoshi dengan ekspresi penasaran.

“Wah, wah, wah, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk bergabung juga, Miyoshi.”

“Memangnya ada yang salah?”

Miyoshi hanya menerima balasan berupa bahu yang mengedik singkat. Ia—Hatano—malah berjalan ke arah lemari, tempat mereka biasa menyimpan berkas-berkas yang berkaitan dengan organisasi. Jemarinya menelusuri berkas demi berkas yang tertata.

“Mudah saja jika kau benar-benar ingin bergabung …” Hatano menarik satu carik kertas dari tumpukan yang paling kanan dan menaruhnya di atas meja, “… tinggal isi formulir ini dan selesai.”

“Hanya itu?”

“Ya, hanya itu.”

“Tak perlu ada syarat lain?”

“Melampirkan foto,” imbuh Hatano, “Tapi tak perlulah untuk sekarang. Kau tahu ‘kan hal-hal itu hanya sebatas formalitas semata? Asal kau bersedia, kau sudah resmi menjadi bagian kami. Semudah itu.”

Pemuda itu tak lagi bertanya. Pena yang tergeletak di atas meja selanjutnya sudah ia genggam.

Hatano mengamati dalam diam kala derak roda gigi sel kelabunya memilih untuk mulai bekerja.

Katsuhiko Maki atau Miyoshi. Tak banyak yang Hatano ketahui tentang dirinya. Hanya informasi umum mengenai pemuda itu berasal dari Jerman, sedang dalam program pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang, dan satu jurusan dengan Kaminaga.

Sampai di sana saja yang Hatano ketahui.

_Tapi benarkah hanya sebatas itu?_

Anggap saja, Hatano adalah seseorang yang tak terlalu _pedulian_ dengan anomali yang terjadi sebab Jitsui-lah yang menyadarkan Hatano untuk pertama kali—tapi Sakuma- _san_ tetaplah yang pertama sadar di antara mereka karena dengan blak-blakan melafalkan nama Miyoshi saat pemuda itu baru saja tiba—bahwa Katsuhiko Maki yang berdiri di hadapan mereka adalah mata rantai yang hilang selama ini.

Jitsui berkisah saat grafik statistik dan tabel berisi data-data angka milik Hatano masih berserak tak karuan di haribaan meja belajar. Dengan santainya Jitsui bertutur, tak menghiraukan jika hanya punggung Hatano yang menghadap padanya. Meski begitu, ia tetap tahu jika si surai cokelat madu mendengarkan dan tetap memberi tanggapan walaupun hanya diwakilkan oleh dehaman singkat.

Hingga akhir kisah Jitsui; ruang klub, _Ulysses_ , metempsikosis, dan Miyoshi, menjadi kata kunci yang dapat Hatano ambil dalam gelutan desimal-desimal tak bersahabat.

“Kudengar, kemarin kau sempat berdiskusi singkat dengan Jitsui.”

Sebut ini merupakan inisiatif Hatano sendiri untuk bertanya langsung pada subjek yang dibicarakan Jitsui kemarin. Dan ini manusiawi, tentu. Sebab setidakpedulinya seorang Hatano pada dunia, tetap saja Hatano tak memungkiri dirinya ingin tahu lebih banyak.

“Oh?” Pena terhenti, maniknya mengerling, “Pasti Jitsui yang menceritakan itu padamu, Shima—“

“Hatano. Cukup Hatano,” sergahnya cepat, “Iya, tentu. Ia bercerita mengenai kalian berdua, perdebatan mengenai reinkarnasi, dan semacamnya.”

Miyoshi meneruskan menulis identitas.

“Kau tahu? Pemuda itu—ya, Jitsui maksudku—selalu berkisah padaku soal hal-hal yang mengganggu nalarnya. Seperti … sebuah mimpi sama yang berulang terus setiap malam.”

“Kalian sangat dekat, aku lihat.”

“Kami sudah saling kenal sejak lama,” imbuhnya, “ _Anyway_ , yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sekarang, apa pernah kau mengalami hal-hal seperti itu?”

“Seperti itu?”

“Ya, seperti mimpi aneh begitu. Pernahkah?”

Keningnya sedikit berkerut dan alisnya menekuk curiga, “Untuk apa kau bertanya? Aku yakin bukan urusanmu untuk mengetahuinya, Hatano.”

“A-ah—“ _Cari alasan, cari alasan_ , “— _well_ , kau adalah seorang seniman, bukan? Bukankah wajar jika seorang seniman mendapatkan ilham untuk berkarya dari mimpi atau yang sejenisnya?”

Tak lantas Miyoshi membalas. Fokusnya lebih ia arahkan dulu pada tinta dan kertas.

“Jika itu maksudmu, tentu saja ada mimpi seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi,” Miyoshi menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menaruh kembali pena ke atas meja, “Namun jika sering berulang, jawabannya adalah negatif.”

“O-oke…” Hatano langsung menimpali, “Kalau soal memori yang janggal bagaimana? Apa kau pernah merasakannya?”

“Tidak.” Jawabnya penuh penekanan, “Dan aku pikir pertanyaanmu mulai melantur, Hatano. Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja percakapan ini? Kebetulan ada kelas yang harus aku hadiri.”

“Baiklah, maaf jika pertanyaanku sedikit … err, mengganggumu. Aku cuma mendadak penasaran saja.”

Sang pelajar asing mendengus, “Tak mengapa,” Miyoshi menyerahkan kembali kertas tersebut pada Hatano, “Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat siang.”

Kemudian punggung Miyoshi menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sekilas, Hatano mengamati deretan tulisan yang tercetak rapi.

Katsuhiko Maki atau Miyoshi. Tak banyak yang Hatano ketahui tentang dirinya. Hanya informasi umum mengenai pemuda itu berasal dari Jerman, sedang dalam program pertukaran pelajar ke Jepang, dan satu jurusan dengan Kaminaga.

Fakta tambahan yang Hatano dapat adalah ia—Miyoshi—tak dapat mengingat apa yang semestinya ada.

Seringai tipis, tak sadar ia ulas.

Pemuda itu ialah entitas yang masih menjadi misteri, untuk Hatano—dan untuk semua yang terlibat dalam siklus berkedok skenario drama _lama_.

[ Tak dapat ingatkah ia, untuk _siapa_ napas _nya_ menderu? ]

.

.

.

Jitsui sedang berkutat dengan gundukan laporan saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Lantas Jitsui memilih untuk meninggalkan sejenak tugas dan menyahut ‘ _tunggu sebentar_ ’ sebelum gagang pintu ia raih. Ada sedikit kalkulasi mengenai siapa yang mengetuk dan kemungkinan besar antara Kaminaga—teman sekamarnya—atau Hatano—yang memang sedang ia tunggu—. Tentunya, pilihan pertama dapat ia eliminasi jika Kaminaga ingat untuk membawa kunci kamar.

“Yo, Jitsui!” Cengiran lebar dengan kelopak mata sayu menyambut, “Masih sibuk dengan tugasmu?”

“Perlu aku jawab?” Jitsui terkekeh lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi akses jalan pada sang tamu yang datang berkunjung, “Silahkan masuk, Hatano- _san_.”

Hatano masuk, melepas tas yang membebani pundaknya, lalu melemparkannya asal ke atas ranjang yang masih tertata rapi. Tanpa perlu izin dari si empunya kamar, ia merebahkan diri pula di sana, “Fuh! Akhirnya bisa istirahat juga.”

Jitsui memutuskan untuk duduk di tepi ranjang—setelah menutup kembali pintu—sembari memperhatikan rekannya yang masih meregangkan tubuh dengan bebasnya,“Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kau istirahat di kamarmu sendiri?”

“Huh? Kau seperti tak tahu kondisi kamarku saja, Jitsui,” Kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan agar dapat mengerling pada Jitsui, “Bahkan istilah kapal pecah, sudah tak dapat mendeskripsikan keadaan kamarku.”

Yang bersurai kelam, mendengus geli, “Makanya dibersihkan, dong.”

“Malas, ah,” Hatano ikut terkekeh, “Oh, iya! Aku sudah menemukan buku catatanmu yang tertinggal di ruang klub,” Dengan sekali ayunan, Hatano bangkit untuk duduk dan meraih tas miliknya yang berjarak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangan. Merogoh singkat, sebelum akhirnya menemukan buku kecil itu berada di bagian yang agak dalam, “Nih! Kenapa kau tak ambil sendiri dan malah menyuruhku lewat _e-mail_?”

Jitsui pun berucap terima kasih sewaktu buku itu telah berpindah tangan padanya, “Lebih praktis begitu ‘kan?” Hatano malah menatap Jitsui keki, tapi Jitsui masih memasang lagak polos, “Lagipula, aku belum bisa ke mana-mana. Laporanku masih setengah jalan.”

“Dasar kebiasaan.” Balas Hatano seraya menyeluk kembali ke dalam tasnya untuk mengambil sesuatu, “Kau selalu saja memforsir dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau sampai sakit bagaimana?”

Gerak Jitsui kemudian untuk menggapai rasa hangat yang merambat di pipinya. Sekaleng kopi yang Hatano berikan, nyatanya membuat senyum Jitsui sedikit merekah. Ah, pemuda itu dan kejutan kecilnya. Jitsui selalu tak dapat menerka meski telah mengenalnya semenjak bangku taman kanak-kanak.

“Maafkan aku dan terima kasih karena sudah khawatir, Hatano- _san_.”

Hatano membuang muka, menyembunyikan rona merah yang meruap di wajah, “… terima kasih kembali.”

Momen setelahnya adalah hening. Jitsui membuka kaleng kopi yang ia terima dan meneguk isinya secara perlahan, sedangkan Hatano memilih untuk bergelung lagi di atas kasur empuk sembari menutup mata sebentar.

Hal itu bertahan hingga si pemuda yang bertamu, memecahkan sunyi dengan premis singkat.

“Aku bertemu Miyoshi tadi, sewaktu di ruang klub.”

Otomatis telinganya terpasang saat satu nama disebutkan. Jitsui tak memungkiri jika ia ingin tahu apa yang hendak dikemukakan oleh Hatano, “Lalu ada apa dengannya?”

“Ia resmi bergabung,” Langsung ditimpali lagi, “Dengan kita, tentu saja—ya, sesuai perkiraanmu tempo hari.”

Ada jeda yang tak lama sebelum Jitsui memberi tanggapan. Kaleng berisi substansi hitamnya belum berminat ia sesap kembali, “Bukankah itu kabar yang bagus? Kita harus segera memberitahu yang lain untuk merayakan kedatangannya.”

“Kita bisa serahkan urusan itu pada Amari dan Kaminaga. Mereka sangat tahu bagaimana caranya menyambut orang-orang baru.”

“Tentu saja. Mungkin dengan bermain _poker_ atau semacamnya,” Jitsui meneruskan dengan nada antusiasme yang sama, “Miyoshi- _san_ sangat senang bermain dengan resiko.”

Hatano membalik tubuhnya yang sebelumnya memunggungi Jitsui. Kalimat janggal yang diucapkan Jitsui, menarik penuh atensi yang ia miliki, “Kau tahu dari mana ia senang dengan resiko?”

Yang diberi pertanyaan tak lantas menjawab. Namun Hatano paham dan dengan segera membuat kesimpulan.

“Ingatanmu yang lain?”

Jitsui hanya mendengus geli. Kepalanya lalu menoleh pada Hatano, “Seperti biasa, kau penebak yang ulung, Hatano- _san_.”

“Aku tahu dan bukan hanya sekadar menebak,” ungkapnya kalem, “Jadi?”

“Jadi … apa?”

“Tak ingin menceritakan padaku apa isi mimpimu semalam? Aku yakin informasi mengenai Miyoshi, kau dapatkan dari sana,” Ia menengadah dan membuat kontak mata dengan Jitsui, sebuah respon positif bila ia siap mendengarkan segala keluh kesah sang pemuda berparas manis.

Manik _obsidian_ -nya menerawang sejenak, “Agak samar,” Getar ragu-ragu, menyebar di pita suaranya. Menimbang-nimbang harus dari mana ia memulai, “Seperti—begini—duduk di sebuah ruangan dengan meja bundar. Ada kartu dan _chips—_ asap rokok juga _._ Yang bermain adalah aku, Miyoshi- _san_ , Amari- _san_ , Kaminaga- _san_ , Sakuma- _san_ , lalu … lalu …“

“Lalu ada aku, Tazaki, Fukumoto, dan Odagiri, tengah menonton kalian,” Sambung Hatano, “Kupikir … ingatan kita melengkapi satu sama lain—lagi.”

Tarikan sudut bibir Jitsui terulas tipis sebelum tawa ringan ia tuai, “Dari dulu juga sudah begitu ‘kan? Ingatanku adalah prolog dan milik Hatano-san merupakan epilog.”

Dengusan geli, refleks Hatano keluarkan, “Jika semudah itu terlengkapi,” Hatano memberi jeda, “… untuk apa kita susah-susah mencari? Terlebih lagi, tak seperti kita, pemuda itu masih belum dapat mengingat apa-apa.”

Jitsui menyadari. Hatano dan yang lainnya juga telah menyadari. Sudah lama mereka terjebak dalam teka-teki. Tersesat dalam labirin yang entah di mana jalan keluarnya. Tidak ada petunjuk yang dapat memastikan mereka dapat mengakhiri ini atau tidak. Hanya sebuah—atau lebih—kepingan bunga tidur yang hinggap di kesempatan-kesempatan acak dan bertindak sebagai data yang belum tervalidasi.

Mereka hilang arah, hingga tibalah saat ini. Di mana pemuda itu datang dari negeri yang jauh. Di mana akhirnya mereka diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya dan mencari. Di mana akhirnya kisah mereka yang terpotong-potong, dapat kembali utuh. Dan di mana akhirnya, Jitsui dapat pula menaruh sedikit harapan pada Miyoshi agar—setidaknya—mampu melengkapi fragmen-fragmen yang masih berserakan sembarang.

_Tapi benarkah demikian? Benarkah Miyoshi yang menyimpan jawabannya?_

“Hatano- _san_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?”

“Bertanya apa, Jitsui?”

“Apa menurutmu setelah ingatan Miyoshi- _san_ kembali … semua mimpi buruk itu akan menghilang?”

Keping _hazel_ Hatano meneduh, berusaha menyalurkan ketenangan melalui sorot mata kepada pemuda yang tadi berujar lirih. Satu tangannya yang bebas, menggapai surai kehitaman yang jatuh. Kemudian mengelusnya penuh afeksi, memberi isyarat, meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

“Sejak kapan seorang Jitsui yang aku kenal manipulatif, menjadi sosok yang penuh ragu begitu, hm?” kata Hatano melunak, senyum tipisnya pun menyisip di antara kalimat. Jari-jemarinya kini turun dan meniti halus garis pipi Jitsui.

“Semua mimpi buruk itu, pasti akan menghilang cepat atau lambat, Jitsui …”

.

.

.

Mentari tengah tenggelam di ufuk barat kala Sakuma keluar dengan langkah gontai dari Fakultas Hukum. Kala itu, langkah lelaki itu agak lebih lambat dari biasanya. Netra biru gelapnya juga menatap sendu trotoar jalan, seolah tak berniat menatap pejalan kaki di depannya. Sejujurnya, ia sudah pulang sejak tadi, namun ia lebih memilih menyendiri bersama tumpukan buku dan menolak tawaran Odagiri untuk pulang bersama ke asrama siang tadi. Jadilah sekarang ia berjalan pulang seorang diri—dengan pikiran terbungkus beragam pelik yang dipendamnya.

Miyoshi sama sekali tak mengingat apapun tentang D-Kikan atau tentang kehidupannya dulu di tengah Perang Dunia II—begitu Sakuma menyimpulkan setelah beberapa hari ini berinteraksi dengan lelaki blasteran Jerman-Jepang tersebut. Selama ini, diam-diam ia meneliti satu per satu rekannya di D- _Dorm_ , berinteraksi dengan mereka demi mendapat petunjuk apa ada salah satu di antara mereka yang mampu mengingat secara utuh kehidupannya sebelum masa ini. Dan jawabannya; _nihil_. Tak ada satupun, kecuali ia sendiri— _dan orang itu, kalau dia ikut dihitung_.

Namun, setidaknya, menurut pengamatan mahasiswa hukum itu, mereka semua membawa sekeping ingatan mereka semasa menjadi mata-mata. Layaknya _déjà vu_ —tidak asing, tapi mereka tak ingat apa. Dan mengetahui Miyoshi sama sekali tak mengetahui apapun tentang kehidupannya dulu ....

[ _“Jadi, jika Sakuma-san benar-benar yakin tentang kelahiran kembali dan kau benar, bagaimana kalau saat itu ... kita bertaruh dalam poker lagi?”_ ]

_Janji itu pun juga tak ada artinya, huh?_ —Kesimpulan itu terlintas begitu saja di kepala Sakuma. Mahasiswa hukum itu menghela napas pendek, mengesampingkan nostalgianya sejenak dan tersadar ia telah sampai di asrama lelaki.

Bangunan dengan empat lantai tersebut (lantai dasar ikut dihitung) tak begitu ribut dari biasanya. Sepengetahuan Sakuma, biasanya sore begini Hatano akan bertanding lari _sprint_ dengan Kaminaga di halaman dan Jitsui akan bersedia menjadi juri dadakan. Tazaki pun akan keluar dari kamar sempitnya dan memberi makan merpati-merpati yang diam-diam dipeliharanya di dalam kamar asrama (tepat, dia melanggar peraturan asramanya sendiri padahal dia adalah prefek dari D- _Dorm_ , astaga) sambil sesekali bercerita pada Amari perihal gilanya praktikum di Fakultas Kedokteran Hewan. Namun, sore itu, tak ada hingar bingar apapun.

Duh, bisa tidak sih tidak terjadi kejadian aneh semenjak kedatangan orang itu di sini?

Mengesampingkan hal tersebut, Sakuma kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, kemudian mendorong pintu depan asrama yang langsung terhubung dengan _lobby_ asrama dan sontak tertegun mendapati nyaris seluruh penghuni D- _Dorm_ memenuhi _lobby_ dengan penampilan kelewat rapi.

“Lho? Baru pulang, Sakuma- _san_? Kukira sudah pulang dengan Odagiri tadi,” cetus Kaminaga yang pertama kali menoleh ke arah pintu dan menyadari kehadiran sang mahasiswa hukum.

“... Kalian berniat pergi ke mana?” tanya Sakuma tanpa mampu menyembunyikan keheranannya.

“ _Ah_. Itu—“

“Pesta penyambutan, Sakuma- _san_!” Amari memotong lebih dulu sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata—yang kata Hatano bisa membuat para perempuan yang menonton pertandingan tim mereka heboh total.

Hatano mendelik pada rekan setimnya itu kesal, tapi sebelum menyumpah Kaminaga lebih dulu merangsek masuk dalam percakapan keduanya.

“Itu lho, Sakuma- _san_ , Miyoshi ternyata ikut mendaftar dalam klub juga. Kebetulan sekali, kan?” Kaminaga ikut mengedipkan sebelah matanya setelahnya.

“... Lalu apa hubungannya itu dengan penampilan kalian sekarang?”

“Awalnya, Amari- _san_ dan Kaminaga- _san_ berniat mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuk Miyoshi- _san_ di sini, tentu dengan izin dari Tazaki- _san_. Tapi, Miyoshi- _san_ lebih cepat mengetahuinya dan malah mengajak keluar. Jadi, kami pikir sekalian saja,” Jitsui menjelaskan dengan sangat murah hati.

“Dan bisakah kalian hentikan pembicaraan ini karena bintang utamanya sudah tiba?” cetus sebuah suara angkuh yang dikenal mereka semua.

Miyoshi muncul begitu saja dari pintu _lobby_ yang mengarah ke dalam gedung asrama, lengkap dengan pakaian yang sangat-tidak-mahasiswa-sekali (meski memang kesehariannya pemuda itu sangat kritis perihal mode berpakaian, Sakuma tahu itu lebih dari paham).

Amari bersiul panjang memandangi teman barunya. “Ini baru namanya necis,” ia terkekeh seolah tak sadar caranya berpakaian nyaris serupa.

“Dan coba lihat, di antara sekumpulan lelaki berpakaian rapi, ada satu pria yang sangat kusut baik pakaian maupun wajahnya,” hina Hatano puas.

“Hei, aku baru pulang!” bela Sakuma setengah membentak, tersinggung tentunya.

“Percuma bicara dengannya, Sakuma- _san_. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu,” Miyoshi menyahut santai.

“Darimana kau tahu itu buang-buang waktu?” Sakuma melontarkan tanya itu tanpa bisa dicegah.

Kerjapan mata singkat mengheningkan sengit yang sebelumnya tercipta, kemudian dipecah dengan senyum serta sorot menghina sang mahasiswa Jerman. “Disimpulkan darimanapun sudah terlihat, kan?” Miyoshi balik bertanya.

Sakuma hendak buka mulut, mencoba tetap dalam posisi bertahan sekaligus menyembunyikan sesal karena tak mampu menahan diri menanyakan hal yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan. “Tapi—“

“Daripada itu,” entah sudah ada berapa kalimat yang sengaja dipotong hari itu, “Bagaimana kalau Sakuma- _san_ juga bergabung dengan kami?” tawar Miyoshi seraya memberi lelaki itu lirik mata jahil.

Sakuma diam, menimbang. “Kau— _kalian_ , berniat pergi ke mana?” tanyanya dengan mata terfokus pada ujung sepatu.

Miyoshi menyandarkan punggung pada dinding, berpose seperti berpikir meski Sakuma tahu itu hanya akting—ayolah, Sakuma sudah ribuan kali melihat itu di kehidupannya dulu. “Ada banyak tempat yang ingin kukunjungi setibanya di Jepang, sebenarnya. Tapi, berhubung aku tahu tak banyak waktu yang kita punya, kurasa tujuan kami malam ini adalah ...,” kalimat digantung, sengaja untuk memeroleh perhatian, “... _poker_.”

[ _“.... bagaimana kalau saat itu ... kita bertaruh dalam poker lagi?”_ ]

“... Tidak,”

Sebelah alis Miyoshi terangkat, kepalanya meneleng ke samping. Sakuma menegakkan kepala, menatap lelaki itu dengan mata setengah memicing. “Ini terlalu larut. Kalian bisa pulang melewati jam malam, dan itu melanggar aturan. Aku tak ikut,” tolaknya tegas.

“Hei, hei, jangan kaku begitu, Sakuma- _san_. Miyoshi baru pertama kali kemari dan—“

“Biarkan dia, Amari,” Miyoshi menggidikkan bahu singkat, terlihat tak keberatan. “Sakuma- _san_ juga baru kembali, menunggunya berganti pakaian juga akan memakan waktu,” ujarnya tanpa beban. “Lagi pula, menolak tawaran ini demi mematuhi aturan yang ditetapkan asrama—kurasa Sakuma- _san_ yang seperti ini memang cocok sekali dari perkiraanku,” lanjutnya lagi.

Tanpa menunggu, Miyoshi beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar. Sebelah tangannya yang bersarang di saku celana dikeluarkan, kemudian menepuk singkat bahu Sakuma begitu mereka bersisian. “Tolong jaga asrama, ya, Sakuma- _san_ ,” goda lelaki itu tak lupa dengan menyelipkan kekeh geli di akhir kalimatnya.

“Oke. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, Sakuma- _san_!”

“Kalau ada yang patroli, karang saja semaumu Sakuma- _san_. Oke?”

“Kami pergi dulu.”

Tak lama, _lobby_ asrama kembali ditelan sepi. Keramaian yang sempat mengisinya telah berpindah ke luar dan kini hanya tersisa Sakuma sendiri yang kembali hanyut dalam lorong teka-teki. Ada dua hal yang mengganjal dalam dirinya, dan itulah alasan sebenarnya ia menolak ajakan tersebut—karena penolakannya lebih dari alasan ‘melanggar aturan’.

Pertama, jika ia menerimanya, maka janji itu akan terpenuhi, tapi Miyoshi tak akan pernah memahami arti di baliknya. Kedua, karena ...

[ _“... aku tahu tak banyak waktu yang kita punya—”_ ]

_Memang tak banyak, huh. Tapi, mau sampai kapan sandiwara ini kita lakoni? Sampai aku muak dan membeberkan segalanya, seperti tentang reinkarnasi, janji tak terpenuhi, dan ingatan tak utuh yang kalian miliki?_

Tidak. Sakuma tak akan melakukannya—tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

**. _to be continued_.**

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n : Yahhoooo! Jumpa lagi dengan saya dan Alice-san dalam reincarnation!au ini! Semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan fanfiksi ini hehehe XD omong-omong, kami mau memberi pemberitahuan juga, berhubung sebentar lagi mau UAS, jadi sepertinya chapter depan akan terlambat update. Tolong dimaklumi, ya _ _) dan kami juga titip doa, semoga lancar UAS-nya, oke? KansiapataukalolancarUASnyakamibisaupdatecepet uhuk /kode keras /dibombardir Alice-san.
> 
> Terus, setelah berdiskusi, kami sepakat untuk mengganti judul setiap chapter fanfiksi ini dengan frasa ‘Denting Pertama’, ‘Denting Kedua’, dan sebagainya. Hal ini karena kata ‘denting’ terdengar lebih merujuk pada tik tok jam yang menjadi patokan waktu (yang kami anggap juga sesuai dengan tema fanfiksi kami). Dan, yap, di sini HataJitsu teman masa kecil! TEPUK TANGAN SEMUAAA! \O/ #HEH.
> 
> Si ceng xiang xi (似曾相识) : Menurut teman saya yang bisa bahasa Mandarin, ini semacam bahasa Mandarin-nya deja vu. Yap, di sini Fukumoto di Sastra Mandarin eeaaak XD
> 
> Sepertinya ini saja untuk chapter ini, terima kasih untuk yang telah berkunjung, meng-kudos, memberi dukungan, meninggalkan komentar, dan lain sebagainya! Kami sangat mengapresiasi dukungan kalian semua, sungguh terimalah cinta kami untuk kalian :”)) Juga, mohon maaf lagi kalau kami suka terlambat membalas komentar dan mohon dimaklumi juga untuk segala kekurangan dalam chapter ini serta chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest dan Alice_Klein

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Ich bin zu Hause = I'm (at) home
> 
> Danke = Thank you
> 
> Guten Tag = Good Day
> 
> Pertama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk Alice-san yang mau ikut bermaso dengan saya membuat ini. Duh bener ini saya sampe terharu akhirnya saya bisa kollab ini :")))  
> Kedua, saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada beberapa orang yang tak bisa saya sebut namanya karena telah mendukung fanfiksi ini jadi :"))  
> Ketiga, terima kasih untuk para pembaca sekalian. Jika sekiranya ada hal yang ingin ditanyakan, kritik atau saran silahkan dituangkan dalam komentar.
> 
> Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest with Alice_Klein


End file.
